


I Want to Believe

by Dogsled



Category: Stargate SG-1, due South
Genre: Cabin Fic, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel crashland in Canada after saving the world. They make it to a cabin in the snow, where Ray and Fraser take them in. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/gifts).



The two men on the doorstep looked cold, bedraggled and utterly miserable. They also weren't dressed for the Arctic. In fact, they were dressed in military gear. Air Force, maybe. The younger of the two had a gash across his cheek and didn't quite look Ray in the eye, while the older guy was condescending and frankly a bit mean. He got under Ray's skin straight away.

"Look, I don't just let strangers in. It's kind of a rule."

"We're _freezing_ to death out here."

"Oh come on." Ray rolled his eyes. "It's the middle of summer."

The older guy blinked. "You're kidding. This is summer?"

"Yeah. It must be what--sixty five degrees? Toasty."

"Look," said the younger of the two of them, with a sort of placating desperation in his voice. "I realize that what we're saying sounds like madness. You must think we're pulling some sort of scam, but--"

"You told me you just crash-landed. In a jet plane."

"Is that so difficult to believe?"

"Not if it was Canadian," Ray bared his teeth. "But I heard your engines when you went over. Not Canadian. This is military airspace."

The older guy raised his finger and pointed it at Ray's chin. "Now just you listen--"

"No," Ray snapped. "You listen. My partner's a Mountie, and he'll sort this right out, but you have to wait right here until he gets back from feeding the dogs."

The more reasonable younger guy put his hand on the older guy's chest, which Ray considered to be a good idea because they were on the verge of going at each other right there. "Okay," he said, diplomatically. "We'll wait for your partner."

Fraser wasn't long. The moment he stepped out of the barn he realised they had company, and hurried over to join them. "Ray?"

"This is--"

"Jack," said Jack.

"And Daniel," said Daniel.

"--They say they crashlanded here after saving the world or something."

"Do they realize they crashed in Canadian military airspace?"

"I might have mentioned that," Ray said, secretly delighted that he'd done something right.

"We'd just like the opportunity to warm up and maybe use your phone."

"Well that would be difficult," Fraser started.

"Why's that?" asked Jack.

"We don't have a phone," Ray was enjoying himself immensely. "We have an AM radio."

"Come on in," Fraser said, and stepped forward so that Ray had to step out of the doorway. Jack and Daniel took the opportunity and rushed inside, and Ray shut the door behind them.

"I'll make some cocoa," Ray said, amused. Leaving these two guys with Fraser was its own kind of punishment. Ray's cocoa was another kind.

It took maybe thirty seconds for Jack to join him in the kitchen, watching the hot water as it came to the boil.

"Your friend's uh--he's teaching Daniel some eskimo language through the shared medium of conversational Mandarin."

"They don't like being called eskimos," Ray chided, but he was starting to feel a sort of empathy for Jack. He'd been there.

"You weren't always up here right? I mean--that's a Chicago accent, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just don't get it, I guess."

Ray frowned. "Well we're partners, like I said."

Jack frowned. "Partners like--"

"Partners like we worked together."

"You worked with a Mountie?"

"It was complicated. You get complicated, though, right?" Ray frowned. "You really saved the world?"

"Yeah, well... It happens."

"Yeah it does." Ray grinned, and shrugged a shoulder, pacing his answer. "Also we sleep together."

Jack was silent for a moment, and then shook his head. "How's that working out for you?"

"Keeps him quiet." Ray was laughing, now. "You should try it."

Jack was only laughing on the inside, sadly, but at least they were communicating. Bonding, really. "Maybe I will. So uh--radio?"

"Under the bed. Next to the red box, but uh...don't touch the red box." Jack raised an eyebrow, and Ray smirked. "Or do. It's not like I care."

"Uh huh."

" _Uh huh._ "


End file.
